


The End

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: The End [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Based on the challenge issued by Lisa on the ‘Brats list as to what Dawn and Connor would do with their last night on earth.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Series: The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620076
Kudos: 2





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title: The End. (1/1)**

**Author: Karen**

#  **Pairing: D/C**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

**Synopsis: It’s the end of the world. Period.**

**A/N: Based on the challenge issued by Lisa on the ‘Brats list as to what Dawn and Connor would do with their last night on earth. The song ‘Moon River’ is sung by Audrey Hepburn in the film ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’. No idea who wrote it but they’re a genius!**

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS!!! (for those that missed the tip-off above!)**

  
  
  


“This is it then?” Dawn Summers leant against her boyfriend and sighed with exhaustion, “The end?”

Connor Angel stared around him at the devastation that was formerly LA and nodded, “Looks like it.” His arms slipped round her thin body and he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, “I don’t think I’ve got anything left in me.”

Dawn blinked back weary tears, “Me either. I wish the guys were here.” The tears spilled over as she thought of their families and the months of fighting that had slowly claimed their lives, “I can’t believe we lost.”

Connor held her tighter and blinked back his own tears, “Everyone loses sometime.” He bit his lip and ducked his head again, “I’m just glad that I get to lose with you.”

Dawn gave a watery giggle, “Me too. If there was another human actually left in North America then I can’t think who I’d prefer to have die alongside me.” She raised a hand and pushed back her hair from her scratched and bruised face, “We’ll see them soon, right?”

Connor tensed as he heard far off demon shouts and then relaxed as they headed away from the small, wooden shed that was their hiding place, “Sure. Angel and the others will be lined up in row falling over themselves to tell us how they’d have done things differently and how we should have used this spell or that charm and we’d have won.”

Dawn sniffed and gave another tiny laugh, “That’s our heroes. All about the hindsight.” She reached down to the floor beside her and lifted the tiny white crystal there, “This is going to work isn’t it? This will stop them?”

“Oh yeah.” Connor closed his hand over hers and squeezed, “This is guaranteed to strip the life from anything it touches. We crush the crystal as soon as they find us, let the light free and then ‘boom!’ no more demons. They won’t know what’s hit them.” 

“Good.” Dawn sighed with relief and relaxed again, “I’d hate to think that this was all in vain.” She looked down at her stomach and winced at the gaping wound there, “And I really hate to think that its my last night on Earth and I’m not gonna get laid.”

Connor gave a tired grin, “Can you try thinking of something other than your crotch for just one damn minute?” 

Dawn shivered with the chill of impending death and snapped gamely, “Perhaps if I ever had a boyfriend who wasn’t all about the ‘wham, bam, excuse me ma’am I have to go kill a demon now’ school of loving, then I wouldn’t be so critical of our sex life.”

Connor looked up through the hole in the roof of the shack and rolled his eyes, “Gee, honey, I’m sorry. You’re so right, what was I thinking, trying to save humanity from eternal torment when you so obviously have needs?”

Dawn smothered a gasp of pain and replied waspishly, “It’s a bit late to admit I’m right now.” Cold sweat beaded her forehead and she chewed on her lip until the pain subsided slightly, “Its not like we even got to have a proper date…”

Connor rubbed his cheek softly against her matted hair and wished for the thousandth time that it had been him who had taken the hit from the last demons they had fought. He waited until Dawn’s body sagged back against him and replied, “And again I’ll draw our attention to the hordes of darkness overwhelming humanity and the sudden lack of places to take in dinner and show.”

“Yeah, yeah, always with the excuses…” Dawn blinked her eyes and then grasped Connor’s arm tightly, “Connor, I can’t see. I’m going blind!”

The pure fear in Dawn’s voice speared Connor’s heart like a dagger and he reacted instinctively to scramble out from behind her and lay his girlfriend on the floor, ignoring her cry of pain at the sudden movement to grip her shoulders and peer into her dazed blue eyes, “I’m here, Dawnie, I’m here.”

“Connor, I can’t see you.” Dawn’s face filled with sorrow and loss, “I don’t want to die without seeing your face…” Tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

Connor slipped an arm around her shoulders and then the other under her knees. He stood in one lithe movement and began to rock her gently in his arms, “Baby, its ok. You don’t need to see me, you can feel me here, I’m not going anywhere.” He leaned against the wall as the brief burst of strength faded as quickly as it appeared and his knees threatened to give out under even Dawn’s negligible weight, “We don’t need to see each other to know where we are Dawn, you know that. We’ll always be together, baby.” He slipped slowly to the ground and held Dawn across his lap and against his heart, “You can still see me, love. Just close your eyes and see me in your heart, the rest doesn’t matter.”

Dawn raised a hand to Connor’s face, “Keep talking, I’ll be ok if you keep talking…”

Connor rocked Dawn against him desperately, “I don’t know what to say. Tell me what to say, sweetie.”

“Tell me about our first date.” Dawn tensed with pain once more, “Tell me where we’d have gone.”

Connor listened as her heart began to slow and her body began to relax into the final release of death and his own eyes blurred as her face slackened, “Ok, our first date.” He hitched up her body and whispered haltingly into her ear, “I borrowed my dad’s car and I came and picked you up at your house and Spike gave me a really hard time and I had to get you home by eleven.” He felt Dawn’s body tremble and told himself it was a giggle at the thought of Spike getting pissy about them dating, “You wore a really pretty blue dress and you wore your hair long but the bits at the front were tied back with a little ribbon. We went to that little Greek place that Xander and Anya used to like and then we went to the drive-thru cinema because you said that there was a really good action flick on.” Connor raised a hand to Dawn’s head and stroked his rough fingers over her scalp as her breath began to falter, “You lied though. It was some stupid old film and you made me put the top down and we shared the biggest bucket of pop-corn we could buy while I bitched and you sighed over all the clothes and actors.”

Dawn licked her dry lips, “Wh…what film was it?” Her body bucked again with pain, “Was it a black and white?”

Connor hid his face in her hair and let the tears fall as he felt the life drain from her body, “No, baby, it had that skinny woman in it you like. The one in the big hat with the cat.” He redoubled his grip as in the distance he heard the shouts of the demons that had at last picked up their trail and made sure that his and Dawn’s fingers were wrapped securely around the tiny, white crystal. He pressed his mouth to her ear and began to sing softly in case she could hear the wild screams and yells and was frightened. 

**Moon river,**

**Wider than a mile**

**I’m crossing you in style,**

**Some day**

**Oh dream maker**

**You heartbreaker**

**Wherever you’re going**

**I’m going your way**

Dawn turned her head and stared with sightless eyes into Connor’s face, “ _Breakfast at_ _Tiffany’s_? Is that what we went to see?” Connor nodded jerkily and stifled a sob as his love whispered with her last breath, “I love that film.”

Dawn’s head fell back against his arm and Connor pressed his lips to her forehead, “I know baby, me too.” He gathered her in his arms and slowly forced himself to stand against the wall, determined to meet his death on his feet. He kept his eyes on Dawn’s face as he sang quietly under his breath…

**Two drifters,**

**Off to see the world**

**There’s such a lot of world to see**

**We’re after the same**

**Rainbow’s end**

**Waiting round the bend**

**My huckleberry friend**

**Moon River and me**

The door to the shed was ripped off its hinges and the first demon through the door saw the last human left alive on that continent cradling the body of his dead partner in his arms and singing softly to her. The man raised his head and looked calmly at the demon and then smiled coldly, “You’re too late, we’ve already gone.” He pressed a kiss to the dead girl’s face, then clenched their joined fists sharply until a loud crack sounded. A brilliant flash of light erupted and the demon screamed as the light pierced him and he burned from the inside out. Connor threw back his head as he felt the light enter him and fell to his knees with the shock of his life being stripped from him. He turned his head with the last of his strength, focusing on Dawn’s face as he fell forwards and the last of Earth’s defenders died before he hit the floor.

  
  
  



End file.
